Generally, a vehicle includes a windshield, a rear window, and side windows that partially define a cabin of the vehicle and enable a driver and/or other occupant(s) (e.g., passengers) to view an area surrounding the vehicle. Oftentimes, the windshield is formed from laminated safety glass, and the side and rear windows are formed from tempered and/or laminated glass. In some instances in which a glass temperature is at or below a dew point temperature, a film of fog forms on the windshield, the side windows, and/or the rear window.